Falling in the Snow
by MrGreenOink
Summary: Sakura's Rival is Sasuke and it has been for a very long time, but how will she react when she finds out that her Rival becomes stuck with her in a cold winter all alone... And what will she do when she finds out a few 'things' about him?
1. Meet the Rivals

Hi Guys new fanfiction here and it is a good one. Hope you have enjoyed my others. Please review and i don't own naruto. Toodles! Falling in the Snow

Chapter 1: Meet the rivals...

"What is your problem?" I yelled at him.  
"Problem? Me? I don't have one." He said, feigning innocence.  
"Ugh." I said, and stalked off angrily.  
"You don't look very pretty with that frown on your face." He said, as he followed me down the hallway.  
"Do I look like I care what you think?" I turned around, furious.  
"You do care." He grinned. "I see it in your eyes."  
"You just think that I care because your ego is too big to realize that some people don't actually fall for your nonexistent charms. Now stop following me and leave me alone." I turned around angrily and walked away from him again.  
"Hmm. I could," He thought out loud, "but annoying you is too much fun. Nope, I'm staying." He continued following me down the hallway.  
"You seriously want to drive around in your car ALL DAY?" I shouted again, after a few seconds of angry walking.  
"Yup," He answered and I could hear the amusement in his voice. "All day long. And since I also have to do what you want to do, you're going to have to do what I want to do." He said.  
"You're going to regret this." I said furiously, hoping he'd change his mind. "I am going to make you do the most terrible thing ever."  
"We'll see," Sasuke grinned.

Hi, my name is Sakura and welcome to my nightmare. You probably have no idea who I'm fighting with and what I'm fighting with him about so I shall explain it briefly. After my explanation I shall go back to being furious. You see, our school has this thing where they make people who dislike each other spend time with each other. It's a way of showing students that everyone has good and bad aspects. Due to the fact that we would never admit whom we did or did not like, our best friends are asked to testify for us. It's tradition that our best friend does not take our side and anyways, if your friend tells who your worst enemy is then as revenge you will have to say who your friend's enemy is too. The only problem with this tradition is that some people have many haters and others only a few. In that case they make people team up in larger groups. In my case, the person I disliked the most had only one person who disliked him and that was me. The reason I'm so angry at him now is because he said that on the day he has free choice and I am forced to join him in whatever he's doing, he wants to drive around in his car all day. ALL DAY! I have to drive around in a car, with the person I like least in the entire world, for a whole day! What's more, the school has decided to send us to hotels all over the state, so we can see a different place and get to know each other at the same time. What fun.

"We're going horse riding." I announced a few days later, hours before we were to leave to our first hotel.  
"Horse riding?" He said unbelievably. "Is that your idea of my most terrible day ever?" A grin spread over his face.  
"After horse riding we're going to the spa. I've booked massages for both of us." I smirked. I wasn't a person who loved massages, in fact, I disliked a lot of people touching me but if it was going to give Sasuke a bad time then I would sacrifice myself for that.  
"Hmmm." Sasuke said. "Half naked girls walking around and some hot masseuse massaging me, I can't say I mind."  
I nearly laughed. "Except for the fact that I booked a male masseuse for you." I could not hide my grin.  
Yes! I squealed silently, when I saw a shadow cover Sasuke's face. I had finally found something that he truly disliked. I wasn't surprised, which straight guy liked being massaged by another guy?  
I laughed. "Enjoy your massage Sasuke!" And walked off towards my few moments of peace and freedom before going on this terrible, terrible field trip.

_Sasuke_

"A massage, by a man? I am NOT doing that." I complained to one of my friends, Neji. He just grinned.  
"I think she finally found something you detest."  
"Yeah," I grumbled. "When she first mentioned it I pictured some hot masseuse massaging me. I cannot believe she booked a MAN." Naruto nearly burst out laughing.  
"Well, at least you don't have to go somewhere with your ex-girlfriend." He said, and the grin on his face immediately disappeared. Naruto's ex had cheated on him and Naruto was still furious about it so the fact that he had to spend a week with her at different hotels was not something he was too happy about.  
"Come on," I tried to cheer him up, my own problems suddenly seeming much smaller than his. "We'll get through this week and it'll all go back to normal."

_Sakura_

We were walking towards his car and for a second I contemplated running away and not coming back. At the same time I knew I wanted my diploma, which I would not get if I didn't go on this horrible trip. I'm going to strangle the person who made this trip mandatory, I thought to myself. Sasuke walked over to the drivers seat and opened the door and I walked to the passenger seat and hopped into his jeep. I leaned my head against the seat and groaned. This was going to be a long, long week.

The first hotel was around an hour away from our school and we drove there in a very awkward silence. Sasuke had turned the radio on so at least we weren't driving in complete silence but we didn't say a word to each other the whole trip. I had asked a teacher if we could go in two cars but the teacher had said that the best bonding time was when sitting in a car together. Yes, sitting in a car in silence is very good bonding time, I thought sarcastically.

The hotel we arrived at was beautiful, large and luxury. Sasuke parked the car I got out and grabbed my bag from the back of the car. Then we walked to the entrance of the hotel. I gazed at its huge porch big, curtained windows and was happy that Sasuke and I didn't have to share a room. We walked up to the large front desk in the lobby and the man behind the counter grinned, he already knew who we were. The hotel had been informed of our arrival and was asked to plan a number of activities we could do together. Why did our school have to be so organised?  
"You must be from Bluecreek high school." The man smiled. Sasuke nodded, and then frowned, probably at the man's enthusiasm.  
"Here are your keys," the man said, leaning behind him and grabbing two keys. "You have rooms opposite each other. You will be expected back here at 5 for a game of pool and dinner is at 7."  
Pool. What an unoriginal hotel. I grumbled inwardly. But on the outside I smiled and took my key.  
"Thank you." I walked to the staircase because I saw that my room was on the first floor and I wasn't bothered to take the elevator. Apparently Sasuke had the same idea. We walked up the stairs side by side and in complete silence.

We came to the top of the stairs and walked to our rooms. I had some trouble opening the door but when I finally did the room was absolutely gorgeous. The view was spectacular, a view of snow-covered mountains, and there was a large double bed in the room, with a big flat screen hanging on the wall and a mini bar filled with drinks and food. I opened the bathroom door and found a big bath with numerous soaps and shampoos in a holder. I dumped my stuff next to the bed and let myself fall on the soft bed. I lay there for a few seconds before I excitedly got up and grabbed the TV remote together with a folder about the hotel. I turned on the TV, flipped through some channels and settled on a movie I had already seen. Instead of watching the movie I read the folder of the hotel and saw that they had a swimming pool, a sauna, two restaurants, a bar and a gym. This wasn't going to be such a bad stay.

Five o'clock came far too soon. I was still exploring all the possibilities of this room and enjoying my alone time when I pulled out my phone and saw that it was five to five. Time to go downstairs. I groaned softly, grabbed my key and walked out the door. When I walked into the bar where the pool tables were, I saw that Sasuke was already playing an intense game with some hot guy whom I had never seen before. It was Sasuke's turn and he angled the stick so that it was in line with the ball he was trying to hit. My eyes widened in surprise when he hit the ball, which hit another ball and two balls fell into two different holes. Sasuke straightened up and looked at the hot guy triumphantly.  
"You're good. And you already have a fan," The guy said, nodding in my direction. I rolled my eyes as Sasuke turned around.  
"Just sizing up the competition." I shrugged. Sasuke laughed.  
"Don't bother. You're never going to win." My first instinct was to say something like: 'I'm better than you think' or 'I'd watch out if I were you' but the fact of the matter was: I couldn't play pool at all. Half the time I missed the ball and it was an extremely rare occasion if I got a ball into a hole. He was going to beat me, badly.  
"I'm just not jobless enough to play a lame sport like this one." I shrugged.  
"You're just extremely bad." Sasuke guessed.  
"We'll see." I said, just as one of the hotel employees walked up to us.  
"You must be Sasuke and Sakura." He said. I nodded.  
"We have this table reserved for you," The young man said, as he led us over to a table in the corner. "We expect you to play at least three games of pool." The man turned to Sasuke. "I saw you playing just now, apparently you know the rules. Would you mind explaining them to her?"  
"No, not at all." Sasuke said, and smirked at me.  
"All right!" The man said enthusiastically. "Have fun and if you need anything, don't hesitate to ask."  
"Thank you," I said meekly. The man walked off towards the bar and I walked to the other side of the pool table, far away from Sasuke.

He sighed and looked over at me. "You know the basic rules right?"  
I nodded.  
"Ok, let's just play and I'll tell you what you're doing wrong." He said, with a surprising amount of patience in his voice. He then placed a metal triangle in the middle of the pool table and arranged the balls in the middle. He carefully lifted the metal triangle up and placed it on a nail on the wall. The balls on the table stayed in place perfectly.  
"Here, play." Sasuke said, as he handed me the white ball. I took it from him reluctantly and placed it on a random spot on the table. What did I care at what angle the ball hit the other balls, it wasn't like it would make a difference. I positioned myself with my stick like I had seen others do it and attempted to hit the ball. Sakura, if you miss this, I told myself, I will personally punch you. I took a deep breath and pushed the stick forewords so that it came in contact with the ball. I didn't miss but the ball only moved a couple of centimetres. Wow, that failed. Sasuke laughed softly and I looked up at him with an angry expression on my face.  
"I'm sorry," He said, trying to stifle his laughter, "the expression on your face was just so funny."  
"Liar," I muttered under my breath.  
"Here, watch." Sasuke said, as took a stick and positioned it in front of the white ball.  
"Put your hands like this and then put more force behind your hit." He explained. I was leaning on my stick and made no move to copy his actions. I hated him teaching me something.  
"You know, we have to play three games before we can get out of here so if I were you I'd just learn this and get it over with. It'll be better for both of us." Sasuke suddenly said annoyed.  
"Fine." I said, and gave him a sarcastic look. Then, I copied his movements.  
"No," Sasuke said, walking up to me. "Place your hand like this." Sasuke was standing behind me and I felt his breath on my neck. He took my hand and was about to position my fingers so that I would be able to hit the ball properly when an electric shock went through me. I knew what had caused it: his touch. Apparently he had felt it too because he pulled his hand back so quickly that I barely saw him move. For a moment there was so much tension between us that I thought I could hear it crackling in the air. The intense tension disappeared when Sasuke stood up straight and cleared his throat. He took a step away from me before he said, like nothing had happened: "Try it."

I ended up getting through three games of pool. I got better the longer we played but it was inevitable that Sasuke won all three of the games. By the time we were done I still had an hour until dinner and decided to go up to my room to watch some more TV, get changed and maybe take a shower. Then dinner with Sasuke. I sighed. I was not looking forewords to an awkward dinner with a very hot, but also very annoying guy. 

Wow Finally over guys did take me a very long time please review and tell me if i should make chapter 2!

Question of the day:

Which couple do you like and why?

A) SasuSaku

B)SasuHina

C)SasuNaru

Please review and see you later...

Many thanks - MrGreenOink


	2. Stuck with you!

Hello guys im so happy for the reviews and keep em coming because they really do help out!

Follow this or favourite if you wish to keep up with the chapters and i will update every day or two. Remember that i don't own naruto.

It takes me so long to update about 3k words each day so please just take some time to give me some advice in the reviews.

Enough with the talk and read along!

Chapter 2: Stuck with you!

_Sasuke_

Sakura walked out of the bar and I followed her with my eyes. I absentmindedly rubbed the spot on my hand where our skin had touched and then wondered if she had felt the electricity too. I'm sure she had because her reaction was similar to mine, the shock in her eyes had been all too evident.  
"She's pretty." Naruto, the guy who I had been playing pool with before Sakura came in, suddenly said next to me.  
"She is." I admitted.  
"Is she your girlfriend?" He asked.  
"No, not at all." I answered.  
"Sister?" He asked and I was getting annoyed at all these questions about Sakura.  
"No. Classmate. We're on a school trip." I said shortly.  
"So you don't mind if I go talk to her later on?" Naruto asked in a hopeful tone. Something inside of me immediately wanted to make it very clear to Naruto that if he touched Sakura, or even talked to her for that matter, he would get a blue eye. But at the same time, you're not in any position to defend her, a voice said inside me.  
"Go right ahead." I said through clenched teeth.

I knocked on Sakura's door, and my heart started beating a little faster when I heard footsteps on the other side. Sakura opened the door and looked at me.  
"Yes?" She asked in a 'what do you want' tone.  
"It's dinnertime." I said, and forced my eyes to remain on her face. I so badly wanted to look her up and down because when she'd opened the door I had caught a glimpse of a very pretty outfit that accentuated her curves. I swallowed. Sakura leaned behind the door, took the key out of the holder and I stepped aside for her to walk out of the door.

We got to the lobby and there was a corner table reserved for the two of us. There was a candle in the middle and I noticed that it was a perfect place for a first date. It's like the hotel is trying to get us together or something, I thought, annoyed. Sakura sat down and I sat down opposite her. We didn't say a word to each other until a waiter showed up and asked if we wanted something to drink. I ordered a coke while Sakura ordered orange juice. The waitress was grinning a little too much for my liking, like she was in on a secret that I knew nothing about. I frowned slightly. Again, we didn't speak until our orders arrived. I took a sip of my coke and saw Sakura do the same with her orange juice.  
"Let's pray and then we'll get some food." I said, breaking the silence. Sakura nodded. We bowed our head and prayed in silence. When we were done we both got up and walked towards the buffet table. Sakura got a plate and walked over to the salad table. I now finally had a chance to check her out. Sounds blunt, but that was exactly what I was doing. She looked so beautiful with her long brown hair hanging loose over her shoulders and a light touch of eye shadow on her eyelids. I suddenly frowned when someone appeared next to her and brushed his arm against hers. I knew what Naruto was going to say before he said it.  
"Oh sorry."  
"It's fine." I heard Sakura say.  
"There's so much choice of food this evening." Naruto said. "You must be hungry after all those games of pool." Sakura laughed.  
"I am actually quite hungry. We eat earlier at home."  
I turned around and walked to the opposite end of the room. I couldn't bear hearing Naruto flirt with Sakura. When I got to the food that was farthest away from where Sakura stood, I started loading my plate with whatever food I could find. Stupid Naruto.

_Sakura_

I had a smile on my lips when I walked back to our table. Naruto was funny, charming and sweet, and not to mention incredibly hot. I saw that Sasuke was already sitting down, with an incredible amount of food on his plate, and with an expression like a thundercloud on his face. I sat down and started eating without saying a word. When I was halfway through my plate I decided to try to make conversation.  
"The food is good." I stated.  
"Uhuh." Sasuke said, without bothering to continue the conversation. I put my fork down, annoyed, and it clanged on my plate.  
"What's your problem?" I demanded.  
"Don't have one." He said, and looked up at me. His dazzling dark eyes captured mine and I couldn't move, couldn't speak, couldn't even chew. I just stared at those beautiful eyes that contrasted so handsomely with his dark, almost black, hair.  
"Something wrong?" Sasuke asked, and I saw that his usual annoying smirk was back on his face.  
I snapped my gaze away from his.  
"No." I retorted. "And if you don't mind, I think I'd like to go back to eating in silence."

I was incredibly happy when I was informed that there were no evening activities arranged for us. I got to spend the evening relaxing in my luxury room, and I was greatly looking forewords to it. The moment I had finished my desert was the moment I escaped from the restaurant and nearly ran up the stairs to my room. When I got to my room I opened it and took a deep, happy breath when I let myself fall on the bed. This couldn't be such a bad week, if I could have so much free time. Sleeping in luxury hotels, eating lots of good food and not seeing much of Sasuke… Yup, couldn't be so bad.

I woke up the next morning and sighed contently. I had slept soundly and my bed was warm and comfortable. I looked at my phone and saw that I still had 15 minutes until I had to get up and get changed for breakfast. I turned around and moaned softly when I buried my head in the pillow. After a few minutes of enjoying the softness of my blanket, I decided to get up because I got bored of lying in bed. I jumped out, walked to my suitcase and took out a pair of jeans and black long-sleeved t-shirt. I went to the bathroom, pulled a hairbrush through my hair and brushed my teeth. I thought of whether I should put on make up but then decided that I wasn't bothered because I had no one to impress and frankly, I didn't care what the other hotel guests thought of me. Excitement momentarily coursed through me as I thought of Naruto and I wondered if I would see him today. The thought of seeing him made me decide to put on a little mascara after all, because I suddenly did have someone to impress.

I bounced down the stairs and walked to the restaurant.  
"Good morning miss." A waiter said.  
"Morning." I replied happily.  
"We have reserved the same table for you as yesterday. Mr. Sasuke has not yet arrived." The waiter informed me.  
"Thank you." I said and walked over to the table in the corner. I sat down and scanned the room. To my surprise, Naruto was sitting in a corner, with his family and he had seen me because he looked over at me and smiled. I smiled back and turned to look at the drink menu that was in front of me.  
"Hey," I suddenly heard a voice. I looked up. Naruto was standing in front of me, his dirty blond hair neatly combed, wearing a loose fitting sweater and jeans that were a bit too tight for my liking.  
"Hey," I smiled.  
"Mind if I sit?" Naruto asked, gesturing to the chair opposite me.  
"Go ahead." I answered.  
"Sleep well?"  
"Very well." I said, remembering the soft mattress and the fluffy pillows.  
"And you?"  
"Good too." He answered, as he shook his blond hair out of his face. I glanced over at the door.  
"Waiting for someone?" He grimaced.  
"Yes." I pulled a face and Naruto laughed.  
"How come you guys are on a school trip together?" Naruto asked.  
"It's this thing my school does. You have to go on a trip with the person you like the least. It's to teach us that there's good and bad sides to everyone or something. Seriously, what's the point? It's not like I'm going to like him after this trip." I grumbled. Naruto laughed.  
"Well, I for one am happy you came here." Naruto said flirtily. I smiled at him.  
"Guess there's a positive thing to everything." I saw movement from the corner of my eye and saw Sasuke walking in the door. Naruto noticed him too.  
"Uh oh, guess I better go." Naruto said, noticing the annoyed look on Sasuke's face.  
"Might be a good idea," I said, not wanting him to leave.  
"What are you doing after breakfast?" Naruto asked me.  
"To be honest," I said, "I have absolutely no idea. The hotel has something planned for us." Naruto frowned slightly.  
"Well, guess I'll see you around then."

Sasuke walked over to the table and I swallowed when I noticed what he was wearing. He was dressed in jeans and a tight fitting, long sleeved t-shirt that accentuated his abs. The jeans were not too tight and not too loose, (I'm picky that way) and his brown hair was hanging shaggily across his forehead, as if he forgot to brush it this morning.  
"Sleep well?" I asked sweetly, when he arrived at the table.  
"Urgh," He groaned, and placed his elbows on the table and his head in his hands.  
"What's the matter?" I asked. "Couldn't sleep?"  
"I spent almost all night playing pool and poker and every time I tried to go to bed this girl kept telling me to stay and play with her." Sasuke suddenly looked up with an alarmed expression on his face. "She isn't here now, is she?" He quickly scanned the room.  
"Oh good." He sighed, and placed his head in his hands again. I burst out into laughter.  
"Dramatic much?" I asked him, still laughing.  
He glared at me. "You have _no_

idea how annoying it is to have your own personal stalker."  
"I thought you would be used to those by now." I teased him, remembering all the girls at school that had crushes on Sasuke.  
"They're not as bad as this one." He said in a serious tone and I started laughing again. Sasuke gave me an angry look but didn't respond. A waiter walked over to our table and I quickly glanced at the drink menu again so that I would have an answer ready if the waiter asked me what to drink.  
"Good morning." The young man smiled.  
"Good morning." I responded.  
"Morning." Sasuke grumbled. The waiter gave Sasuke a curious and then said:  
"We have arranged for you to play a game of monopoly this morning and after lunch you will depart to your next hotel. It's going to snow this afternoon so I urge you to be careful." Sasuke nodded at his words and I could see that the waiter wasn't sure if Sasuke was even going to get us safely out of the hotel parking lot.  
"What would you like to drink?" The waiter asked us and I said that I would like to try the mixed fruit smoothie. Sasuke ordered black coffee, no doubt to attempt staying awake during the car ride to the next hotel.

We barely said a word during breakfast, I didn't mind eating in silence and I think Sasuke was too tired to attempt at making conversation. After breakfast we were led to a large room with a long desk in it, probably for meetings. The monopoly game was already laid out for us. I sat down and Sasuke sat across from me.  
"Who starts?" I asked.  
"Whoever throws the highest." He said carelessly. I took the dice and threw an 8.  
Sasuke got a 6.  
"I start." I smirked at him. Sasuke threw me an annoyed glance but didn't say anything.

The game of monopoly dragged on. Sasuke didn't care about it at all and was very out of it and after a while I even got bored of gloating about how many streets I had bought.  
"What a fun monopoly partner you are." I said sarcastically.  
"Do I look like I care?" He asked, annoyed.  
"No, you look like you're sleepwalking." I snapped at him.  
"I might very well be." Sasuke answered.  
After an agonizing hour and a half, the game finally ended. I won big time but didn't get any satisfaction out of it because Sasuke didn't' seem to care one bit. We walked out of the meeting room and were met by someone who told us that there was coffee and tea ready and that we would have some time to pack our things. I hoped the next hotel would have arranged some more interesting activities because playing pool and monopoly was not exactly very exciting.

_Sasuke_  
I felt better after my second cup of strong, black coffee. During the monopoly game I had barely managed to keep my eyes open and the fact that Sakura had been all happy chirpy and awake had annoyed me to bits. I was not in the mood for doing anything at the moment, except for going to sleep but that was not an option. I dreaded the drive to the next hotel and hoped that Sakura would fall asleep on the car ride so I wouldn't have to listen to her. I glanced over at her with an annoyed expression on my face.  
"Feeling better?" She asked sweetly, as she warmed her hands on a cup of tea and blew in it softly. The tone she used annoyed me but I couldn't help noticing how hot she looked in her tight fitting, long sleeved shirt, with her hair tied behind her in a high ponytail.  
"I am actually." I said. "So prepare for an agonizing car ride." I threatened. A smile tugged at the corners of her lips.  
"I'm not the one who has to stay awake during the entire ride. If you annoy me, I'll simply go to sleep." She said, and raised one eyebrow. I smirked.  
"You can't go to sleep if I keep you awake."  
"But I can ignore you." She said matter-of-factly.  
"No you can't," I grinned.  
"Yes I can," She was getting worked up.  
"No you can't."  
"I can!" The expression on her face was so funny that I burst out laughing.  
"I just proved that you can't." I told her.  
"Childish much?" She grumbled.  
"Maybe. But it worked."  
Sakura stood up, finished her tea and walked out the door, looking very angry. I chuckled softly. Maybe this wasn't going to be such an agonizing car trip after all.

Sakura stood up, finished her tea and walked out the door, looking very angry. I chuckled softly. Maybe this wasn't going to be such an agonizing car trip after all.

We had been driving for a few hours now and the snowflakes, which had first come down one by one were now streaming down from the sky. I could barely see a thing and we were crawling over the road at not even 15 kilometres per hour. This was going to be a very, very long trip if we were going to travel at this speed the rest of the way.  
"I think we better stop at the first hotel along the road because we really can't continue in this weather." I told Sakura, while keeping my eyes trained on the road.  
"Good idea." She said, and I was surprised that she didn't protest. I could barely see two meters ahead of the car and slowed down even more, so that I would have enough time to slam on the brakes in case something dangerous showed up in front of the car.

I was relieved when, after another hour of inching down the road, I saw a vague sign board in the distance. Hotel, 2 kilometres to the right. Apparently Sakura had seen it too because I could sense her excitement at finally being able to get out of the car. I turned right onto the small road winding through a forest but did not dare to increase my speed. Thankfully, Sakura did not protest to our slow pace.

We arrived at the little cottage-hotel and I toured around, trying to find a parking spot but the parking lot was full. I eventually decided to park in the hotel driveway because there was no other place. Wordlessly, Sakura and I got out of the car, grabbed our things from the trunk and made our way to hotel entrance. The snow was still coming down mercilessly and it landed in my eyes and on my hair. I looked over at Sakura who was wiping the snow off her face with an annoyed gesture. I smiled when I saw some snowflakes stuck in her eyelashes. She looked like a snow queen with her thick brown hair hanging loose under her cap and my eyes shifted to her bright red lips. I suddenly had the longing to kiss them, right here in the snow. I imagined how soft and warm they would feel and couldn't help but shiver as I forced myself to think of other things.

We arrived in the hotel lobby and found it to be surprisingly full for such a small, remote hotel. Apparently there were more guests here who had stranded due to the weather. A line of armchairs lined one wall and they were all occupied while a line of people stood in front of the desk, waiting to ask if there were any rooms left. A large chandelier hung from the roof and Persian rugs were spread out on the floor. Sakura turned around slowly, observing every angle of the room before her eyes landed on me.  
"I sure hope they have rooms." She said, with an undertone of worry in her voice.  
"If they don't we can always ask if we can stay here, in the lobby." I suggested. She glanced around the lobby and I saw that she didn't like the idea very much.  
"I guess so."

We stood in line for a good fifteen minutes before it was finally our turn.  
"Sir, Madam." The man behind the desk greeted us.  
"Hello, we were wondering if you still have any spare rooms." I told the man behind the desk. The man quickly typed something into his computer.  
"I'm afraid the only rooms we have left are double rooms. I hope you don't mind sharing one because I cannot possibly give you two." He gestured to the line of people behind us.  
"I understand." I said, and, without looking at Sakura: "We'll take it."  
"Very well." The man's smile broadened, probably because we took the room so willingly and didn't make a big fuss about it.  
"Please fill out these forms and here is your room key…"

_Sakura_

I didn't hear the rest of what the man told Sasuke. In fact, I had stopped listening the moment he mentioned the fact that Sasuke and I would have to share a double room. No way was I going to sleep in a bed with him. That was so not happening. I'd rather sleep in the bathtub. Or on the floor. Or anywhere, as long as it wasn't close to Sasuke. I looked over at him as he was filling in the papers and couldn't help but notice how handsome he looked. The snowflakes had melted in his hair and had left it slightly wet and even the way he stood radiated manliness. Suddenly, I wished that Sasuke and I were on better terms with each other. I imagined him holding me and how his muscular arms would feel around me. I imagined his hand, touching my cheek and then I blushed as I thought of how his lips would feel on mine.  
Sakura, this is Sasuke you are thinking about! I chastised myself. I know, I sighed inwardly. I looked over at Sasuke again and, as if he knew I was looking at him, he momentarily raised his eyes to meet mine. Heat coursed through my body and my heart instantly started beating faster as our eyes remained locked for a few breathtaking seconds before I quickly shifted my eyes away from his. My eyes skittered from the painting on the wall to the Persian rug and then to the hallway which led to the dining room, anywhere but back to Sasuke's piercing gaze. What was wrong with me? Had the cold taken over my brain and washed all the sense from it? But suddenly, Sasuke didn't seem so bad anymore. Yes, there was definitely something wrong with me, I decided.

We were given directions about where to find our room and had to carry our luggage up ourselves, because there wasn't enough staff to assist us. We walked through the hallways in silence until we came to room 73. Sasuke set his bag down and opened the door.  
"Go ahead." He gestured to me, and I walked ahead of him through the door. To the right of me was a door that led to a bathroom and, when I took a few more steps, I saw the entire room. There was a large, double bed in the middle, with a painting of snowy mountains hanging over it. A wooden dressing table stood on the right and a big TV hung on the third wall, just above the mini bar. The fourth wall was made entirely out of windows and there was a door that led to a small balcony. Cream coloured curtains framed the windows and I sighed at how beautiful the room looked.  
"Not bad." Sasuke let out a low whistle. "Think you can sleep here for a night?" He looked at me.  
I raised my eyebrows and stared at him with slight defiance evident in my eyes.  
"I think I'll manage." 

Its Finally OVA!

PLease Review and whatevzzzz!

Question of the day:

How long do you want these chapters?

A) Under 1000

B) 1000-2000

C)2000-3000

D)3000-4000

E)5000+

Much Apreciation! MrGreenOink


	3. Snow Fall

Hey guys Chapter 3 here and im very happy with the reviews! Dont own naruto!

Today i am feeling rather tired so enough with the chit chat and read ;)

Chapter 3 : Snow Fall

Dinner was brought to our room because there was not enough space in the restaurant for all the guests. It wasn't a very large dinner, but then again, the hotel hadn't prepared for so many people to arrive at once. When all the food was gone I got up from my chair and started rummaging through my bag, looking for the bread and the peanut butter we had packed before we left.  
"What are you looking for?" Sasuke asked.  
"I'm still hungry." I answered.  
"I bet you are." Sasuke said sarcastically. I whirled around and placed my hands on my hips.  
"What's that supposed to mean?"  
"Nothing." He said innocently.  
"Tell me." I demanded.  
"You just ate most of the food and you're still hungry?" He voiced his answer in a question.  
"Well if you wanted some so badly then you should have told me to stop eating and give you some of the food!" I said, anger rising inside me.  
"You wouldn't have given me any." Sasuke defended himself. I thought about this for a few moments and realized that he was right, I wouldn't have. I looked at him with an arrogant expression on my face and a fake smile playing on my lips.  
"Probably not, no. Serves you right for being a jerk."  
"_I'm_

a jerk?" Sasuke looked at me in disbelief. "I'm not the one who just ate most of the food."  
"And I'm not the one making a big deal out of everything." I retorted.  
"You make a big deal out of everything!" Sasuke exclaimed. We were both silent for a few moments, staring at each other in anger. I knew he was partially right, which was why I didn't have an immediate answer ready.  
Sasuke sighed. "Let's just get ready to sleep." I was irritated that he was the one who was acting like the grown up while I was being slightly childish. I walked over to my bag and grabbed my toothbrush, warm pyjamas and a sweater. I changed in the bathroom and brushed my teeth. When I came out Sasuke went and changed. While he was brushing his teeth I put my things back in my bag and then stood, crossed my arms and stared at the bed defiantly. No way was I going to share that bed with him, especially not after how annoying he had just been.

Sasuke came out of the bathroom, put his stuff in his bag and walked over to the bed. Apparently he had no problems with sharing it with me. He sat down on the bed and looked at me, noticing that I had no intention of joining him.  
"Sakura, come sleep on the bed." Sasuke said and pulled the covers over him.  
"I'd rather freeze." I said stubbornly.  
"Don't be silly." Sasuke said and I got annoyed at the tone he used.  
"I can be silly if I want to be," I said, crossing my arms.  
"No," Sasuke said, dragging out the word, "because if you have hypothermia tomorrow then I'm going to have to take care of you and I'm kind of looking forewords to my car ride."  
"Wow, you sound so concerned." I said sarcastically.  
"Look, you can sleep on the left side of the bed and I'll sleep on the right and we'll put pillows in between, ok?" He asked.  
I stood in silence for a few moments, contemplating his offer and then without a word I walked over to the bed and pulled back the covers. Sasuke took his pillow and put it in the middle and then wanted to take my pillow but I grabbed it from him before he could lay it down.  
"No," I said, "I want my pillow." I put my pillow back down and rested my head on it, with my face turned away from Sasuke.  
"Goodnight," He said sarcastically as he took his pillow back. I was quiet for a few moments before I whispered: "Night."

_Sasuke_

She snuggled against me and I looked down at her. I saw goose bumps on her arms and realized she was lying so close to me to get a little warmer. I moved my body a little to get in a more comfortable position and accidentally touched her feet under the covers. They were freezing cold. Without thinking further about it I put my arms around her and my feet on top of hers to warm her up. She snuggled even closer to me and I was amazed at how perfectly she fit into my arms. Her hair fell over her face and I gently brushed it away. Then, as softly as possible, I ran my finger over her lips. Oh how I longed to kiss her. I placed my arm back around her waist and looked down at her contentedly. I didn't want to fall asleep because I was sure that in the morning everything would be the same as it always was. I lay awake for a while, just enjoying her against me and loving the fact that I could feel her heartbeat against my chest. The wind howled outside and all I wanted to do was to hold her tighter and never let go but I was afraid that she would wake up if I did that. I was already taking a risk by putting my arms around her now. She'd probably be furious if she woke up and noticed the situation she was in. I couldn't help but smile as I thought of how cute she was when she was mad and how often I had just wanted to walk up to her and kiss her to make her shut up. Well, not just for that reason. Soon after, I fell asleep.

_Sakura_

I woke up for the third time that night and found out that I was no longer cold. Finally. The wall I was lying against was warm and comfortable and I wanted to get closer to it to feel its heat. Wait, I suddenly said to myself, walls are cold. And not comfortable. And there is no wall next to this bed because it is in the middle of the room. It wasn't until that time that I completely woke up from my sleepy haze and realized that it was Sasuke I was lying so close to. I then also noticed that the weight on my body was his arm and that the reason my feet were no longer freezing was because his feet were lying on mine. I nearly gasped out loud. I was lying in Sasuke's arms, with my head resting against his perfectly muscular chest with his face inches away from mine. This could not be happening. My mind was all over the place, I knew that I loved lying in his arms but at the same time I remembered how annoying and rude he could be. Sasuke moved a little and tightened his grip on me which caused me to forget all the bad things he had ever said or done to me. Why did I have to be interested in a guy who was constantly mean to me and who I would never be able to get? The only reason he had his arms around me now was because he had no one else to hold. I was just his second option. This thought annoyed me so much that I wanted to move as far away from him as possible in the large double bed until I realized that he probably had no idea that his arms were around me and that the only reason that he was lying so close to me was because his subconscious had told him to find a source of heat. I suddenly smiled because I was lying in the arms of the hottest guy I knew and I was completely comfortable and warm. I nestled against his chest and fell asleep.

I woke up with Sasuke no longer lying next to me. I turned around groggily onto my stomach and then stretched. When my arms poked out of the covers I immediately rolled up into a ball again and pulled the covers over me because it was far too cold for my liking.  
"We have to go." I heard Sasuke's voice from the corner of the room.  
"Urgh," I grumbled and pulled the cover over my head. I stayed underneath for a bit longer just to annoy Sasuke.  
"I'll leave if you don't get up NOW." Sasuke threatened.  
Angrily I pushed the covers off me and got out of bed.  
"Make me breakfast." I demanded as I walked to the bathroom.  
Sasuke scoffed. "As if I would ever make you breakfast."  
"If you want us to get out of here soon then do something to help." I said annoyed.  
"If you would've gotten up earlier then we would have left by now." He retorted.  
"Well you didn't wake me up!" We were both staring at each other angrily.  
"Fine, I'll make you breakfast." Sasuke suddenly said calmly.  
I stared at him for a few seconds and then said: "No. I don't trust you to make my breakfast." I walked past him and went to the bathroom. I brushed my teeth and my hair and used the toilet because I knew that I would be sitting in a car the rest of the day. When I opened the door and got out of the bathroom Sasuke was waiting impatiently by the door.  
"Here, I have your breakfast," he said and I saw him holding a bag with wrapped sandwiches. I dashed back into the bathroom, grabbed my hairbrush and toothbrush, dumped them in my bag and walked back out of the room. He was holding the door open and I slipped past him without a word.

"Aren't you going to pay?" I asked Sasuke when we got downstairs, the first thing I said to him after walking out the door.  
"I already have when you were being lazy and sleeping in." He said, glancing over at me.  
"Well I can't help the fact that I don't have an inner clock telling me that I have to get up!" I said, getting worked up.  
"I'll wake you up for the rest of the week," Sasuke said slowly. "But only if you make breakfast."  
"What?" I nearly shouted. "I will NOT make you breakfast. I'd rather get left alone here at this hotel. Besides, this is a good hotel, why exactly can't we stay here?"  
"Because today I get to decide what we're going to do." He said. "Tomorrow is your turn. Don't be selfish."  
"Who's the one being selfish?" I asked defiantly. "You're the one who wants to drive to another hotel with a meter of snow outside!"  
"It's not snowing anymore and my car can handle it." He replied.  
"If I die it's your fault." I grumbled, knowing that I was exaggerating.  
"Don't be so dramatic." He said in a bored tone that annoyed me like crazy because it embarrassed me.  
"I can be dramatic if I want to be." I mumbled.

_Sasuke_

I looked over at Sakura and felt slight annoyance towards her, especially considering the fact that we just had an incredibly romantic night. Well, I had a romantic night, she didn't because she was asleep. The memory of her soft, warm body against mine made me shiver and I quickly looked away from her. Why was I feeling this way towards her? It was probably because she was the only girl who didn't flirt with me and who was not constantly trying to get my attention. But there was more than that, there were so many aspects I loved about her that I was wondering how it was possible that I didn't act like a lovesick puppy dog when I was with her. For the 250th time this trip I was astonished by how it was possible that I could be mean to her at all and why on earth I wasn't just a little nicer to her. But I already knew the answer. If I was nicer to her than it was possible that we would no longer talk at all and that thought made me feel sad and lonely.

We trudged towards the car in half a meter of snow, Sakura was exaggerating before, and I had to first scrape the snow off the car before we could get on our way. When I was busy scraping the snow off the windshield I suddenly felt something extremely cold touch my neck. Sakura had thrown a snowball.  
"What was that for?" I turned around, unsure of what tone I was supposed to use with her.  
"That's what you get for being a jerk." She said, standing a few meters away with her arms crossed over her chest. She looked so incredibly hot in her tight fitting jacket, with a cap pulled over her long light brown hair and black gloves covering her hands.  
"You're going to regret that." I said in a low, threatening tone.  
"If you throw one back I'm going to add waxing to the arrangement I made at the spa." She said calmly.  
I laughed. She was good. I leaned against the car and, as subtly as possible tried to get a handful of snow off the front of the car. Then I took a step towards her. As far as I could tell she had no idea that I had the snow in my hand.  
"No you're not." I said, with a slight grin on my face.  
"How can you be so sure?" She said, raising her eyebrows, and she too, had a small smile on her face.  
"Because you're not the type." Was all I answered. She looked at me with such an expression of such disbelief that I laughed again and then took my chance. I stuffed my snowball in her neck. She gasped and even before taking the time to take the snow out of her coat, bent down, grabbed a handful of snow and threw it at my face. I sputtered, half of it landed in my mouth because I was laughing so hard. I was not going to let her get away with that and threw another snowball at her. Within moments snowballs were flying back and forth and we were both laughing so hard we almost cried. I had never thought it was possible for Sakura and me to laugh together, let alone have fun together. Maybe this trip was good for something after all, though I didn't expect these few precious moments of amusement to last.  
"I give up." She surrendered and put both of her hands up in the air. I laughed.  
"Already?"  
"Hey, do you want another snowball down your shirt?" She threatened. I laughed again.  
"No, I'm fine." I admitted.  
"That's what I thought." She said, in a very serious tone but I saw a hint of a smile tugging at her lips. We stood there, in the freezing cold for a few moments, just looking at each other, until she turned around and walked to the car.

_Sakura_

I flirted with him! I suddenly came to the realization. What is my problem? I just _flirted_

with Sasuke! It wasn't exactly flirting, I told myself. Oh yes it was. Another voice answered. Ugh, seriously Sakura? Flirting with Sasuke? You are NOT doing that again. I chastised myself. With that thought I dusted off my clothes and got into the car.

Sasuke got in the car on the other side and was, surprisingly, quiet. He always has some snide comment to make and so I was confused at this new phenomenon but I refused to look at him to try and find out what he was thinking.  
"I still think this is not a good idea." I told him, as I saw dark clouds appear in the sky.  
"What's the worst that can happen?" He asked unconcerned and eased the car out of the hotel parking lot. He pulled onto the road and we drove in silence for a few minutes. Even though I had been constantly complaining about the weather, I had to admit everything looked beautiful. And I also secretly had to admit that I was enjoying this car ride with Sasuke, though we both barely said a word.

"How long is the drive to the next hotel?" I asked, after we had been driving for a good ten minutes.  
"I think it's around six hours but I want to take a detour past this spectacular view that I read about." Sasuke answered, without taking his eyes off the road.  
I sighed annoyed. As if six hours wasn't long enough.  
"And how long is the detour going to take?" I asked, not bothered to hide the irritation from my voice.  
"Maybe another two hours. Maybe longer." Sasuke glanced over at me and that one gesture caused my heart to miss a beat and my cheeks to start glowing, despite the cold. I think he might have noticed my blush because I saw a grin appear on his face. I quickly looked out the window to hide my embarrassment.

I woke up to find that it was snowing lightly. Little balls of cotton were floating down from the sky and landed on the windshield. The wipers were swishing back and forth trying to get the snow off and I yawned because the whole situation was cosy and, in a weird way, romantic.  
"You're good company." Sasuke commented dryly.  
"I can't help the fact that you chose such a boring activity." I said sleepily.  
He laughed and I couldn't help but smile at the sound. I felt him looking at me and forced my smile to disappear.

_Sasuke_

I looked over at her sideways and saw that she was attempting to hide a smile. She was so incredibly cute sometimes. When she had been asleep I constantly had the urge to look down at her and I had to force my eyes back on the road.  
From the corner of my eye I saw Sakura pull out the packed breakfast that I had made for her earlier this morning. She unwrapped it and took a bite of her sandwich. She chewed on it thoughtfully for a few moments.  
"Are you thinking about if you should compliment me on my good sandwich making skills?" I asked teasingly.  
My heart stopped beating when she laughed instead of giving me a sarcastic comment and I gripped the steering wheel tighter.

"Actually, I was wondering whether I should ask you if you wanted a piece but now that you're acting so egotistic I'll eat them all by myself." She answered but I heard that she was joking.  
"Aww, you don't want me to starve, do you?" I asked, and looked over at her for a moment.  
"Starve? You?" she asked unbelievably. "I saw the lunch you packed, it's huge! You could never starve."

The wind started howling louder and louder and the snow now didn't come down in flakes but in buckets. I stopped the car because I couldn't see a thing and it was dangerous to continue driving in this snow.  
"This is all your fault!" She yelled angrily. I didn't say anything, she was right, it was my fault. It was because of me that we were stuck in a snowstorm, in the middle of nowhere.  
"It is." I admitted calmly which caused her to get even more annoyed.  
"This isn't a good thing, you know." She said. "We're going to freeze if we don't get out of here soon." She crossed her arms.  
"It's not so bad." I tried to calm her. "There are blankets in the back of the car and we can lie on the backseat."  
"We?" She asked and turned to look at me with such an angry expression on her face that I wondered if she would ever talk to me again. "I am not sleeping on the backseat with you. I'd rather sleep sitting up. Or even standing if I have to." Her amber eyes were blazing with anger but at the same time I nearly laughed at her words. It wasn't possible to sleep up standing, especially not since we were in a jeep. Apparently she saw the fact that I was trying to cover up a smile because she gave me one last furious look and then opened the car door.  
"Sakura!" I shouted and reached out to stop her from getting out of the car but it was not necessary because the car door slammed shut with so much force that the whole car shook. A gust of icy cold wind came in through the door and I saw her shiver. She stared at the door with a shocked expression on her face and then I heard her mutter under her breath: "well that failed." I laughed at the tone she said it in and she shot me another angry look.  
"I'm sorry," I said, "but your expression was priceless."  
"Yes, well, glad I can entertain you." She said sarcastically.

_Sakura_

"You do know what I have to do if you get hypothermia, right?" Sasuke asked from the front seat.  
"What?" I snapped, and pulled the covers tighter around me.  
"Well, apparently the best way to warm someone up is to lie on top of them, naked." He said nonchalantly.  
"Don't you dare." I shot up from the backseat and then saw the grin on Sasuke's face. "If I get hypothermia, then I'd rather die than be warmed up that way by you." I said defiantly. He laughed.  
"The best way not to get it is to let me sleep next to you." He said. He'd been asking me this for the past ten minutes and I groaned.  
"Fine." I finally gave in. Sasuke climbed out of the front seat, through the middle and I scooted to the side of the backseat to make room for him. He lay down next to me and pulled half of my cover over himself. I immediately felt warmer as his body slid next to mine. My breath caught in my throat and I looked up at the roof.  
"If you annoy me I'll push you off," I threatened, to hide my upcoming emotions.  
He laughed. "Fine."

I had been lying on the seat, with his body pressed next to mine for what seemed like hours and I still couldn't sleep. It was far too cold for that and I couldn't help shivering from time to time.  
Sasuke suddenly opened his eyes.  
"You still can't sleep?" He asked me.  
"No," I answered softly. Without a word he put his arm around me and I lifted my head so he could slip his arm underneath. He wrapped his other arm around me and I snuggled into his chest. We were pressed so close together that I could hear his heartbeat and I heard that his heart was beating fast.  
"I'm surprised you haven't pushed me off yet." Sasuke said softly.  
"Your body heat is useful." I answered but I felt a twinge of pain in lying to him.  
"Somehow, I doubt that is the only reason why you're letting me hold you." Sasuke whispered.  
"Jerk." I muttered under my breath. Sasuke laughed and I could feel the tremor of his laughter in his chest.  
"Admit it." Sasuke said huskily, as he leaned down and kissed my neck. He trailed kisses up my neck and then kissed my cheek. His hand tightened on my waist and I felt his warm breath on my neck. He then pulled away slightly and if it was lighter I would have seen him looking at me.  
"Admit it." He said again. I couldn't even breathe, let alone say to him that he was right. I was just staring at him, longing to look into his bright blue eyes but not seeing anything because it was far too dark in the car. At the same time I couldn't imagine how awkward it would be if I could see his face now. I didn't think it was possible that a single touch could stir such emotions in a person and my whole body felt both warm and cold at the same time.  
"No." I said, trying to sound firm but it came out more like a hoarse whisper.  
"Yes."  
"No, now let me sleep. Otherwise, I will push you off." I threatened.  
"No you won't." Sasuke said and I could hear amusement in his voice. I put my hand on his chest and pushed slightly.  
"Trust me," I said, "I will."  
"Fine." Sasuke sighed and I settled back against his chest. I was just lying comfortably when I suddenly felt his lips brush against my cheek.  
"Goodnight." He whispered.  
"Goodnight," I said, and fell asleep soon after. 

Another chapter completed!

Review please and tell me if i should improve

Question of the Day:

What do you do in the snow?

Many Thanks, MrGreenOink


	4. Its Cold Love

Hey guys thanks for the reviews and you know who you are if you did for ALL 3 chapters!

Please enjoy the story.

It took me alot of effort so if you could tell others to read it or just spread the word i would be gratefull!

Anyways read!

Chapter 4: It's Cold Love

.

.

.

_Sasuke_

She yawned, stretched in the confined space and then her eyes fluttered open.  
"Morning," I said and smiled when she tried rolling herself up because she just realized how cold it was.  
"Morning." She said sleepily and buried her head in my chest.  
"Are you cold?" I asked, amused. She lifted her head to look at me.  
"Aren't you?" She questioned.  
"The cold is the reason we're in this position so I don't mind it so much." I said casually. She blushed and looked down again.  
"You're so cute when you blush." I said as I pulled her closer.  
"How many girls have you said that to?" She mumbled against my chest.  
"Contrary to what you might believe, not so many."  
"Not so many." She stated.  
I put a finger under her chin and forced her to look up at me.  
"None." I said softly. We stared into each other's eyes for a few breathtaking seconds before she looked down and then quickly sat up. I almost fell off the seat but she reached out her hand and grabbed me just before I fell.  
"Sorry," She giggled. "You should've bought a bigger car." Her eyes narrowed. "Or not have gotten us stuck in a snowstorm in the middle of nowhere in the first place."  
I laughed. "Its not like you didn't benefit from my mistake."  
Her eyes widened, she gasped and then pushed me off the seat.  
"Sakura." I groaned when I was lying on the floor.  
"I would've loved sleeping in a warm, comfortable, _single_

bed at a nice hotel." She said and I couldn't judge her expression.  
"Is it still snowing?" She abruptly changed the subject and glanced out the window. "I need to pee."  
"Wow, that was blunt." I commented and she looked down at me with a frown on her face.  
"What am I supposed to say; I have to relieve myself?" She asked sarcastically.  
In a sudden impulse I grabbed her and pulled her off the car seat on top of me. She squealed softly and I wrapped my arms around her.  
"Sasuke, let me go!" She said, trying to sound stern but I could see that she was on the verge of laughing.  
"You like it," I said, trying to make her admit that she felt something for me. I so desperately needed to know if she was attracted to me, not just physically but mentally as well. At the same time a small voice in my head was nagging me, telling me that she had no reason to like me at all.  
"I do not." She scoffed and tried to pull herself up. I held on to her tight so she couldn't go anywhere.  
"You do." I said matter-of-factly.  
"How are you so sure?" She demanded and pushed against my chest.  
"Stop pushing," I urged her softly.  
"Then let me go." She whispered back.  
"I don't want to." I could sense that my voice had an undertone of desperation in it and I wondered why. It wasn't like I couldn't get her if I wanted to, I could get any girl I wanted. But with her, I wasn't actually so sure. And the fact that she was the first girl that I truly wanted made me doubt myself even more.  
"You're so annoying." She said, trying to sound exasperated, but then put her head on my chest.  
I ran my fingers through her hair and kissed the top of her head.  
"Your words and your actions contradict each other." I whispered in her ear. She didn't answer, just lay there with a content look on her face, a look that gave me hope and sent my heart fluttering in my chest.

_Sakura_

I was lying on Sasuke's chest on the bottom of his car, with his hand running through my hair and his other hand wrapped around my body. How did I get in this situation? I wasn't bothered to think about it for long because I realized that I still needed to pee. I got up and pushed myself off him. Sasuke did not let me go.  
"Let me go, I have to pee." I told him and looked out the window to check if I could see if it was still snowing or not.  
"Going out in the cold is more important than lying here, warm and comfortable, with me?" He asked, raising one eyebrow.  
I turned my head towards him again. "Shush, I'm dreading it enough already." I said with fake annoyance, and then got up. He laughed and finally let me go. I suddenly felt cold and uncomfortable without his hand on my back and without his body so close to mine.  
I sat on the car seat and opened the door. It wouldn't budge. I pushed harder but it still didn't move. Then I turned around and saw that Sasuke had gotten up as well.  
"I think the only way you're going to get out of this car is through the window," he said dryly. He leaned over the front seat and turned on the car so that I could open the window. The window sputtered a little but opened anyways and an icy cold wind immediately touched my face. How was I going to survive peeing in this cold? When the window was fully open I saw that the snow was at least a meter deep because it reached the handle of the door on the outside. We were never going to get out of here. I climbed through the window and sunk to my knees in the snow. Walking was probably going to be impossible but I had to pee sometime and I couldn't exactly wait until we could be on our way again. Sasuke climbed out of the car behind me. I was about to start walking to where I saw some trees when Sasuke called me back.  
"Sakura, wait!" He said, I turned around and saw him holding a rope in his hands which he then put around my waist and tied securely.  
"Wouldn't want you getting lost, now would we? I'd be cold at night." He winked. I couldn't help but laugh.

We trudged through the snow to where I saw the trees. It was tiring but we got there eventually. Sasuke was walking by my side.  
"Don't look." I told Sasuke when we had come to the trees and I had found a good spot. He grinned evilly.  
"Don't you dare!" I said sternly.  
"Fine," He said, and turned around, trying to cover up his laugh, "I won't."  
"You better not." I said. "Or you'll be lying all alone on the front seat of the car tonight. And I'll keep the blanket." Sasuke laughed out loud.  
"You'll be far too cold without me by your side. You wouldn't last an hour!"  
"You want to bet?" I asked defensively.  
"What do I get if I win?"  
"I'll buy you dinner." I said without hesitating, because it was the first thing that popped into my mind.  
"No." Sasuke said. "I want something else."  
"What do you want?" I demanded.  
"Hmmm." Sasuke looked around, pretending to think. I waited impatiently, every second caused my heart to speed up. Then Sasuke suddenly snapped his gaze to mine.  
"A kiss." He said.  
"A kiss." I repeated, rather tonelessly. "And what do I get if I win?" I asked quickly, trying to hide my awkwardness.  
"The rest of this trip you can do whatever you like and I won't complain about any of your choices." Sasuke offered. I contemplated his words and then a smile spread over my face.  
"Deal." I said. "Now turn around and don't you dare look." Sasuke turned around obediently and I relieved myself in the freezing cold. My teeth were chattering when I was done and I wanted nothing more than to get back to the relatively warm car.

On our way back to the car I noticed how absolutely beautiful the world looked. Beyond the snow-covered trees I saw white-topped mountains and if I wasn't freezing I would have stood still to admire the scenery. Because I was looking up at the mountains, I didn't notice where I was walking and the next thing I knew I was lying face down in the snow. I had put out my hands to instinctively stop my fall but that didn't help at all, my arms just sank into the snow. I spluttered, trying to get up but within seconds I felt strong hands helping me.  
"C-c-cold," I chattered, when I was back on my feet again.  
"You might want to look out where you're going." Sasuke teased and it wasn't until that moment that I noticed he was still holding me.  
"That might be a good idea." I admitted, shivering from the cold.  
"Come on," Sasuke said, "Let's get you back into the car."  
We walked side by side to the car and I tried dusting myself off before climbing in through the window.

The day dragged on and Sasuke and I spoke about whatever subject we could think about. We discussed politics, religion, celebrities, ways to end world poverty, everything. The moment the sun started setting Sasuke and I decided it was time to sleep. Especially after today, I felt bad for making Sasuke sleep on the front seat without a blanket but then again, I wasn't going to let him win our bet. I did offer to annul our deal though, but he declined. I lay down on the back seat, pulled the cover over myself and attempted to sleep. I was freezing cold and curled into a ball to try and warm myself up. Why didn't I just let Sasuke lie next to me? A little body heat was worth a kiss. But I was far too stubborn to let Sasuke win our bet, no, I would rather freeze.  
"Change your mind yet?" Sasuke asked from the front seat.  
"No." I said, with slight annoyance in my voice because I was so cold.  
"Suit yourself." I heard Sasuke turn around and make himself comfortable in the front seat.

I drifted in an out of sleep the entire night and nearly caved at one point and let Sasuke sleep next to me. The only thing that withheld me from this was the knowledge that if he did kiss me, I would be the one left broken-hearted and he would walk away from it as if nothing had happened. Finally, at 5 in the morning, I decided that I had made enough attempts to sleep and sat up.  
"Sleep well?" I heard a smug voice from the front seat.  
"Shut up." I grumbled as I wrapped my blanket around myself.  
"At least you had a blanket. Can I join you there?" Sasuke asked.  
"Did I win the bet?" I asked in return.  
"You did." Sasuke said, and our eyes met for a long moment. When I became aware that I was still staring at him I quickly looked out the window.  
"Then you can join me here." I said, without looking at him. Sasuke climbed to the back seat and sat down next to me. He took half of my blanket and put it around himself and then looked at me sideways.  
"We have no breakfast."  
"Oh," was all I could say because with him sitting so close I really didn't care if we had food or not.  
"Did it snow last night?" I asked him.  
"I don't think so," Sasuke said, and leaned over towards the door. He tried opening it and, to my surprise, it worked. The snow had melted overnight and was now only a quarter of a meter deep.  
"If this keeps up, we could start driving tonight." Sasuke said matter-of-factly. I glanced at him sideways to see if he liked that idea but his expression was unreadable.  
"At least then we'll have food." I said with a small smile.  
Sasuke laughed.  
"Exactly." Then in a dead serious tone, he said: "But it's sad because if we get to a nice warm hotel, then I won't be your only source of heat anymore."  
I laughed and hit him softly on the arm.  
"You'll get over it."  
Sasuke laughed with me.  
"I hope so."

We spent the rest of the day trying to entertain ourselves with card games and 20 questions and I got to know Sasuke even better. The only problem was that the more I got to know him, the more I liked him. In the afternoon we decided to take a nap because neither of us had slept much during the night.  
"Can I please lie next to you now?" Sasuke begged.  
I laughed. "I don't think I could fall asleep if you didn't."  
I made myself comfortable on the backseat of the car and Sasuke lay down next to me.  
"Come here." Sasuke said and he put his arm under my head to serve as a pillow. I snuggled into him.  
"I love body heat." I sighed.  
Sasuke laughed. "Me too."  
I fell asleep soon after.

When I woke up Sasuke was already awake. He smiled down at me.  
"Look, the sun is shining!"  
I pushed myself up a little bit to look out the window and then giggled with glee when I saw the beautiful landscape stretch ahead of me with the sun's rays being reflected off the snow.  
"It's so beautiful!" I said happily.

_Sasuke_

Instead of looking at the magnificent landscape ahead of us, I looked at Sakura. She looked so incredibly happy and I couldn't take my eyes off her. Her eyes were shimmering in the rays of sun and her skin looked so smooth and soft that I longed to run my finger over her cheek. Then my eyes drifted to her lips. What would it be like to kiss her? I felt my heart speed up at the thought and quickly forced myself to think of other things. At that moment, Sakura looked at me. She quickly looked down and allowed her thick lashes to cover her eyes when she noticed I was looking at her.  
No! I silently screamed. Please look back up at me. I wanted so desperately for her to lift her amber eyes back up to meet mine that I placed my finger under her chin to lift up her face. I had to catch my breath when her eyes met mine.  
"What?" She asked softly.  
"Your eyes… with the sunlight reflected into them… they're beautiful... You're beautiful." I said. I had never in my life called a girl beautiful but when I told Sakura, I really meant it.  
She looked down quickly and blushed a deep shade of red. It took all of my willpower to not kiss her at that moment but I managed to because I wanted to make sure that she liked me too and besides, I was not going to ruin anything by kissing her too soon.  
"Thank you." She whispered.

That evening the snow had melted enough so we could continue our road trip.  
"You know, there's a really nice waterfall nearby that I would love to see. It's only two hours away from the main road." I told Sakura in dead seriousness.  
She instantly turned my way and glared at me.  
"Don't you dare. We're going straight to the hotel." She said.  
I laughed. "Relax, I was just teasing."  
She crossed her arms over her chest. "Hmph."

It took us 6 hours to get to a little village and there we asked directions and came to a large, luxurious hotel. It was late and dark by the time we drove up the long driveway to the hotel. The trees on both sides of the driveway were decorated with Christmas-tree lights and I heard Sakura sigh contentedly.  
"I think I'll like it here." She said dreamily.  
I laughed softly. "Yes, I think it will be more comfortable than the backseat of my car. And besides, there are actual toilets here."  
Sakura laughed at this too.  
"Yes, I'm not going to miss going out in the freezing cold."

_Sakura_

When I first set foot into my beautiful room, I was overcome by indecision. What should I do first, take a long, hot steaming bath or spread out onto my nice comfortable bed? I decided on the bath because I didn't want to get my bed dirty. Once I was warm and comfortable in the bathtub my thoughts drifted to Sasuke. I sighed. Secretly, I knew I would miss being squished together on the backseat with his arms around me. To be honest, I wasn't sure if I would be able to sleep tonight. Wow I sounded lovesick. I needed to remind myself that Sasuke did not like me as more than… than a what? I wondered. Were we friends now? Or were we just on better terms than we'd been before. Oh why did life have to be so complicated? I sighed.

When I got out of the bathtub I ordered room service and then went straight to bed. It took me hours before I finally fell asleep because I couldn't get comfortable and even in the warm room with the heating on, I still felt cold. I must've fallen asleep though because I didn't wake up until I heard a knock on the door. I opened my eyes sleepily and went to open the door. Sasuke stood there, fully dressed and looking very fresh and awake.  
"Were you still asleep?" He asked surprised as a grin spread over his face.  
"What do you want?" I asked, and stifled a yawn. I wasn't even bothered to care about the state of my hair or the fact that I was still wearing pyjamas.  
"The buffet breakfast ends in half an hour so I suggest you hurry up if you still want some food." Sasuke said.  
"I'll be right there." I yawned.  
Sasuke laughed. "Ok, I'll meet you downstairs."  
I nodded before I closed the door.

"There's a ball tomorrow evening and I wondered if you would come with me?" Sasuke asked when we were sitting at the table eating our breakfast.  
"A ball?" I asked, confused.  
"Yes, it's a huge event organized by the hotel every year. Apparently there are going to be hundreds of guests."  
"Sounds like fun." I smiled at him. My smile faded though, when I remembered that I didn't have a dress.  
"What's wrong?" Sasuke asked.  
"I don't have a dress." I stated glumly.  
Sasuke laughed. "No problem, we'll go shopping."  
"Did you just suggest we go shopping?" I asked in disbelief and then a smirk crept onto my face.  
"You're going to regret that."  
Sasuke laughed. "We'll see."

"So this is why you didn't mind going shopping with me!" I exclaimed. The tiny town had one shop of every sort, one supermarket, one vegetable and fruits shop, one post office and also only one clothing shop. Sasuke laughed.  
"I'm never going to find a dress if I can look in only one clothing shop," I whined.  
"You never know." Sasuke said. "There might be something. But if there isn't, we'll go to the next town and check there." He promised. I smiled and thought of how sweet Sasuke actually was.

We walked into the clothing shop and I walked straight over to the section with dresses. Sasuke stood around looking bored.  
"Go to the men's section or to an electronic shop or something. I'll meet you outside this store in half an hour." I laughed at the relief evident on Sasuke's face.  
"Ok, I'll meet you there." He said and disappeared, probably afraid that I would change my mind and make him stay. I looked through the dresses, not thinking that I would actually find anything until I came across a dark violet dress that instantly stole my heart. It was a strapless dress that ended just above my knees. I found my size and nearly giggled when I tried it on in the changing room and it fit perfectly. Wow, this was unexpected. I bought the dress and within ten minutes of coming into the shop, I was done. I walked over to the men's clothing section but Sasuke was not there and so I walked out of the shop. Down the street I spotted an electronics store and walked over to it. And sure enough, when I walked in I saw Sasuke, bent over an expensive looking phone. He looked up when I came in.  
"You're done already?" He asked in disbelief.  
"Yup." I said happily.  
"Can I see?" A curious look spread over his face.  
"Nope."  
"Aww, come on Sakura. Show me? Please?" He asked and I laughed at his expression.  
"You'll see it tomorrow. Ooh," I said, as I spotted a curling iron across the room. I walked over to it and checked the price.  
"Trying to change the subject, are we?" I suddenly heard a voice behind me.  
I laughed. "Nope, just need a curling iron." I bought it and we went back to the hotel. On the way back I felt extremely hyper.  
"Why are you so happy?" Sasuke asked with a smile on his face.  
"Because," I said, as I twirled around with my arms spread wide, "I just bought a beautiful dress." Sasuke laughed.  
"You're making me curious again."  
At that point, I tripped over a root on the floor but just before I fell I felt strong arms wrap themselves protectively around me.  
"Wow." I whispered, as Sasuke was still holding my back. If he let go, I would fall to the floor.  
"What?" He whispered back.  
"Reaction speed." I stated, but that wasn't the only reason why I had whispered wow. It was also because his arms around me felt so incredibly good.  
Sasuke laughed, pulled me upright and the moment was gone.  
"You are very prone to falling over, aren't you?" Sasuke asked, and I blushed as I remembered him having to pull me up from the snow. At that point I realized the irony, I had fallen for Sasuke in the snow. I nearly laughed out loud but decided against it because he would demand to know what I was laughing about and no way was I going to tell him.

.

.

.

Thanks for enjoying this chapter and please tell me what you think of it. Review and i would be very happy.

Question of the day:

what couple should i have in my next fanfiction? (these couples are ones that i like)

A) SasuSaku again

B)NaruHina

C)ShikaTema

D)Sai-ino

E)Nejiten

Many thanks, MrGreenOink


	5. Chapter 5

Hello guys this is the final chapter and if you really want more then i will just make a new and better story! Please tell me what you have thought of the story and how i can improve. It would reaaaalllly help if you answered this in your review!

This chapter is quite shorter than the rest since i have to rush it today but here goes!

Chapter 5: True Love's Kiss

_Sasuke_

The next day, Sunday.

The church stood in the middle of town. It was a picturesque white building and I instantly felt at ease entering it. Sakura and I sat down somewhere in the middle and after singing a couple of songs the pastor started his sermon. I groaned inwardly when I heard that the pastor was going to preach about a certain part in the Bible where a man and a woman declare their love for one another.

"Come then, my love; my darling, come with me. The winter is over; the rains have stopped; in the countryside the flowers are in bloom… Come then, my love; my darling, come with me." (Songs of songs 2:10-13)

I couldn't concentrate at all on what the pastor was saying. All I could think about was holding Sakura in the middle of the night, in the freezing cold and feeling her body pressed so close to mine. I noticed that Sakura's arm was resting on the armrest between our seats and for a few minutes I contemplated taking her hand and entwining her fingers with mine. The only reason I decided against it was because I couldn't bear the thought of her pulling away. After the service was over Sakura and I walked out of Church and I was ashamed to admit that I barely remembered a single thing the pastor had just said.

We didn't say much to each other on the short walk back from Church.  
"Are you looking forewords to the ball tonight?" I asked when we neared the hotel and saw a huge poster of the upcoming ball.  
Sakura smiled. "I am. But I have no friends to help me do my make up or anything so don't be surprised if I look horrible."  
"You could never look horrible," I stated immediately. I then chastised myself for being so nice to her because there was still a very real possibility that she didn't like me the same way I liked her. Or that she didn't like me at all.  
"Thank you," Sakura said, and the smile she sent my way warmed my heart.

_Sakura_

I spent the past two hours getting ready for the ball. I couldn't get over how perfect the dress was that I had bought yesterday afternoon, especially because it was so last minute. My make up took at least half an hour because I kept having to re-do it. First I put on too much eyeliner and looked as if I had been punched in the eye, so I took it off and re-applied it. The second time around it looked much better but then when I tried putting on my mascara I got that all over the place and had to start all over again. By the time I was finally done with my make up I was very tempted to throw my make up bag out the window. But at least I was satisfied with the way I looked. I curled my hair with the curler I had bought yesterday and put a silver clip in my hair. I then pulled on my heels, put on some perfume and waited for Sasuke to come pick me up.

I never knew ten minutes could take this long. I paced around the room nervously, constantly checking my hair in the mirror to see if it still looked all right but most of all wondering how the evening was going to turn out. I could just imagine Sasuke walking into that ballroom and flirting with every girl he saw. My stomach clenched at the thought. Oh why did I have to like Sasuke? Couldn't I just fall in love with a quiet, loyal boy that I met in a library or something and have a nice, easy relationship with him? But apparently that wasn't an option because during these few days, I had fallen head over heels in love with Sasuke.

A knock sounded at the door and I took one last peak at the mirror before rushing over to the door. I opened it and came face to face with the most gorgeous guy I had ever seen.  
"You look… amazing." Sasuke said.  
"Thank you," I managed to say after a few seconds, blushing slightly at the intensity of his gaze. He looked so absolutely stunning that I nearly forgot how to speak. He was wearing a suit with a white shirt underneath and a light blue tie which matched his eyes. His wavy brown hair was combed neatly and he looked so perfect that I couldn't stop staring at him.

_Sasuke_

I could not stop staring at her. She looked so stunningly beautiful that I felt like blinking a few times to see if she was real and I wasn't dreaming but then realized that if I did that I would seem like an idiot and so decided against it. I was surprised that I could still think straight considering the fact that I was about to escort an angel to a ball. I heard voices down the hall and they brought me back to my senses. I snapped out of my stare and smiled at Sakura, to hide my embarrassment.  
"Shall we?" I asked, as I held my arm out to her. She smiled in response and placed her hand on my arm.

I escorted her down the hallway and then down the stairs to the immense ballroom. It was just like in the olden days, though the dresses were a lot more revealing than 200 years ago. But as I descended down the stairs I realized that there was no woman in the room that was as pretty as Sakura.  
"Would you like something to drink?" I asked her, when we had reached the bottom of the stairs. She nodded.

We walked over to the table with drinks and I asked for two glasses of punch. Sakura was quiet, taking everything in, and I could see that she was enjoying every moment of it.  
I handed Sakura her glass of punch. She looked up at me and smiled.  
"Thank you."  
Our eyes were locked on each other for a few breathtaking seconds before she quickly looked down at her punch. I led Sakura to a corner table where we sat down and observed the people dancing.  
"Where did you get your suit?" Sakura suddenly asked me.  
"I brought it with me," I stated simply.  
"Do you always bring suits with you when you go on school trips?" She inquired.  
I laughed. "No, but I thought it might come in handy on this one." Sakura took a sip of her punch and I couldn't take my eyes off her. She raised her eyes to meet mine and looked so incredibly innocent.  
"Something wrong?" She asked, slightly worried.  
"No, not at all." I whispered. She grew uncomfortable under my perusal and so I forced myself to look away.  
It didn't take long though, before my eyes were pulled in her direction again.  
"Would you like to dance?" I asked and the thought of holding her in my arms sent my heart aflutter.  
"Sure." She smiled. I held out my hand, she took it and I led her to the dance floor. I put one hand on her hip and with the other I held her hand, but left room between us, just in case she became uncomfortable. I was familiar with a number of dances but decided to play dumb because it was very possible that she was less familiar with the dances and I didn't want to intimidate her. It wasn't long before I realized though, that she was very comfortable on the dance floor. Our bodies moved together perfectly as we waltzed around the room I pulled her closer and closer to me.  
"Where did you learn to dance?" I asked her.  
"I went to classes." She answered as I twirled her around. "How about you?"  
"My mom made me learn."  
The music became slower paced and I wrapped my arms around her waist. She put her arms around my neck and leaned her head on my chest.  
We danced in silence for a few minutes.  
"I never expected us to be in this position." I said softly. She looked up at me.  
"What do you mean?"  
"Well, when we left school I didn't really think we would be slow dancing in a ballroom anytime soon." She laughed softly.  
"Me neither."

"Want to go get something to drink?" I asked, after we had danced for half an hour.  
"Yes. Never knew you could get this thirsty from dancing." Sakura stated. I led her over to a table in a corner.  
"Here, you sit and I'll get us something." I said. She smiled up at me gratefully and I could imagine her feet to hurt in the heels she was wearing.

_Sakura_

I watched Sasuke go as he made his way through the crowd and my heartbeat finally returned to a normal pace. The moment I thought of our dance though, my heart started beating like a drum again.

It had been five minutes since Sasuke went to get me something to drink but it felt like an hour. I decided to go see where he was and made my way over to the table with drinks. When I came closer I saw that he was talking to a girl. I stayed at a distance and observed them. The girl had long blond hair and she was wearing a blue ankle length dress. She looked pretty. A green monster of jealousy started to appear on my shoulder but I pushed that feeling away. Sasuke and I had nothing, we weren't even friends so Sasuke had every reason to be chatting up a girl. No he didn't, another voice said. He asked you to this ball and so he ought to behave like a gentleman and not flirt with others. Suddenly I saw that Sasuke leaned forewords and gave the girl a hug. Before I realized what I was doing, I turned around and dashed from the room. I ran down the hallway, passing a number of people who looked at me curiously. It wasn't long before I heard running footsteps behind me.  
"Sakura, Sakura wait!" I heard, but I didn't stop. I made it to my room seconds before he did, opened it and slammed it in his face. I didn't have enough time to lock it though.  
"Sakura, what's wrong?" Sasuke asked the moment he opened the door.  
"I'm fine." I said haughtily, though I was on the verge of either exploding into anger or bursting out into tears.  
"Sakura, tell me what's wrong." He repeated with a little annoyance in his voice. That annoyance sent me over the edge. I turned around to face him.  
"Nothing is wrong." I yelled at him. "Now would you please just leave me alone?"  
"Not until you tell me what's wrong," He said, getting angry. "You do realize that you just ruined a perfect evening?"  
"I ruined it?" I asked in disbelief. I couldn't believe my ears. Who did he think he was, putting the blame on me? "I'm not the one who acted like a jerk down there." I said, and I felt that my eyes were blazing with anger.  
"Aha." Sasuke suddenly said, and a small smile spread over his lips. "I know what this is... You're jealous."  
If possible, this statement caused me to become even angrier. Not only because it didn't seem like Sasuke cared at all that he had ditched me for some other girl but also because he was right.  
"I am not jealous." I screamed at him. "I'm just furious at the fact that I was left alone, looking like a loser and a loner and that you didn't care one single bit." I spat out the last words. "Asking me to that dance to humiliate me was low. Very low." I was just about to turn around and walk out the door when Sasuke grabbed my arm.  
I turned back towards him.  
"Don't touch me." I growled. He didn't answer. Instead, he pushed me against the bedroom wall so that I couldn't go anywhere. The coldness of the wall seeped through my dress and a shiver ran down my spine. I refused to look at his face, too furious to even want to see it. Besides, there was a reasonably big chance that if I saw his handsome face I would forgive him immediately and I did not want to take that risk.  
"Let me go." I said furiously, and tried to push him away. It was like pushing a wall; he didn't move an inch. I put more strength into it but when that didn't work either I raised my hand to slap him. He caught my arm in mid-air. Our eyes met and it was as if time stood still. I couldn't breathe. His gorgeous light blue eyes had turned darker and they looked like glistening sapphires. There was such an intense emotion in them that heat started coursing through my body. I felt my cheeks flush and knew they were a deep red-pink colour. No. Sasuke was not going to get away with what he'd done so easily. I wasn't going to forgive him yet.  
I pulled my arm from his grip and pushed him away. His reaction speed was slower this time and I managed to get half a meter away before he grabbed me again and shoved me against the wall.  
"Stay." He growled.  
"Why should I?" I said angrily. Sasuke didn't answer. Instead, he crushed his lips on mine. An explosion of heat that originated in my lips, spread through my whole body. I forgot how to move, how to function at all, and stood there, like a rock while Sasuke's lips grazed mine. His lips were incredibly soft and he wrapped one arm around my waist and squeezed me tight while with the other he still held my arm, as if he was afraid that I would slap him after all. When he noticed that I wasn't kissing him back he abruptly pulled away.  
"Kiss me back." He demanded and his eyes sparkled with intensity. Then, he slammed his lips onto mine again. Without my permission Sasuke forced my lips apart and thrust his tongue in my mouth. It was at that moment that I finally gained control over my body and kissed him back. Our tongues moved together perfectly and I felt Sasuke release my wrist and wrap his other arm around me as well. I took this opportunity to put my arms around his neck and tangle my fingers in his hair. Sasuke's hands gripped my waist tighter and pulled me even closer to him, so close that under normal circumstances I would have pushed him away and protested in pain. But now, all I wanted was for him to pull me closer and he seemed to want the same thing because he dug his fingers into my skin. I moaned softly and in response Sasuke ran his tongue over my lower lip. Then, I pushed him away slightly because I desperately needed air. We were both gasping when our lips no longer touched and Sasuke was standing so close that I knew he could feel my heartbeat, as I could feel his. I could even feel the outline of his six-pack.  
"Wow," Sasuke breathed, when we had both caught our breath again. I looked up at him and didn't allow my eyes to linger on his lips for too long.  
"What?" I whispered.  
"You left me breathless. No girl has ever done that to me before." I smiled slightly and turned my head away from him in embarrassment. He put one finger under my chin and forced me to look up at him. Then, he caressed my cheek with his thumb.  
"And Sakura, you could never look like a loser because you are far too beautiful for that." Sasuke said softly. "And you didn't look like a loner either because I saw young men in every corner of the room just waiting for me to be far enough away so that they could walk up to you and ask you to dance."  
"Why did you leave me for her?" I asked, and winced because I wasn't sure if I wanted to know the answer.  
"Hinata and I have… a history." Sasuke attempted to explain. I mentally slapped myself. How could I have been so stupid? He had been together with her and had probably just kissed her and now I had let him kiss me.  
"It's not what you think." Sasuke said, guessing my thoughts.  
"Then what is it?" I demanded, some of the anger I had felt previously returning to me.  
I was surprised when Sasuke looked… awkward. He let go of me, took a step backwards and then ran his fingers through his beautiful brown hair. He had a pained expression on his face.  
"What is it?" I whispered.  
"Hinata is my sister." He finally said. My eyes widened in shock.  
"Your sister?" I asked. "I never knew you had a sister!"  
"Neither did I, until a few weeks ago." Sasuke said. I frowned in confusion and Sasuke saw that I had no idea what was going on.  
"She's my half sister." Sasuke started to explain. "My mother was raped before my parents got married and gave her up for adoption. They kept in touch and my parents decided to tell me about her when I turned 18." I gaped at Sasuke, letting the truth sink in.  
"Oh Sasuke, I'm so sorry I got mad at you." I whispered. He gave me a slight smile.  
"It's all right, you didn't know." I walked up to him and wrapped my arms around him in a tight hug. He hugged me back so tightly that I could barely breathe but I didn't protest. We stood like that for a long time, enjoying the feel of each other.  
Suddenly Sasuke pushed me away so he could look at my face.  
His eyes were a bright shade of blue and his tone was serious when he said: "Sakura, I can't stand the thought of you being with someone else. I think I have fallen in love with you." My heart skipped a beat before Sasuke asked: "Will you please be my girlfriend?" I opened my mouth in amazement and stared at him. Sasuke had never had a girlfriend before, he'd turned down any girl who asked and he'd never asked anyone himself. He'd merely kissed dozens of girls and sent them to cloud nine but never before had he been in a real relationship.  
"Sakura?" Sasuke asked, with a sense of urgency in his voice. I realized that I was still staring at him with a dumbstruck expression on my face and I hadn't answered his question yet.  
"Oh sorry," I giggled. "Yes of course I'll be your girlfriend!" I rushed into his arms and he instantly placed his lips on mine.

.

.

.

Woo hoo guys it has been over! Please tell me what you think like i have said.

Question:

Answer everything i have said in the beggining, please?

Many thanks and appreciation , MrGreenOink


End file.
